


Under the Mistletoe

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Christmas, First Kiss, First Time, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Teasing, ends dirty, starts sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Castiel goes to visit his friend Dean and his daughter on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> No music lyrics this time.... just a story that was inspired by some events that I just HAD to get out.
> 
> ** story just didn't feel complete to me, so I've added more... hope you enjoy it!

It was Christmas Eve and Castiel was making his last minute rounds to friends' houses distributing gifts and cookies before heading back to his own empty apartment. His family, not being Christian, didn't celebrate Christmas, instead celebrating the Winter solstice. The family had gathered the weekend before and he'd had an amazing evening full of laughter and love with all of his brothers and sisters and the sea of nieces and nephews.  
Here he was now, in his hometown, had just spent the afternoon with his dear friend and her family, watching the kids decorate cookies for Santa and chit chatting about what was new in their lives. He couldn't help but smile at the wide eyed innocence of the children completely enthralled in their decorating. He thought back to his own childhood, remembering the joy and wonder that came with this time of year, wondering how and when it had all disappeared for him. Normally this time of year was still magical for him, but for some reason, this year he just couldn't get into the spirit. Everything had seemed like a chore, and he hadn't even decorated his new apartment this year, not a single decoration went up.  
Leaving Jenny's house he went on his way to his last stop before heading home. It was already dark out and he took a moment to look at the beautiful lights that decorated the houses down the street. He had grown up in this town, and he really loved it dearly. His phone chimed with a text message : "Dean - We're home, just come on up" Castiel smiled and started the car.  
When he pulled up in front of Dean's apartment, he took a moment to calm his nerves. He and Dean had known each other for years, but it was only recently that Castiel had begun developing feelings that were more romantic in nature. It had started when he stopped by for a quick visit and Dean was getting ready for work. Castiel didn't know exactly what it was, but when Dean had taken off his sweatshirt, and his white t-shirt had risen up a little revealing the smooth tan skin on his stomach, it had brought forward a strong desire to slam him against the wall and kiss him silly. He had quickly excused himself after that, but he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. even having vivid dreams about Dean coming over to his apartment so that Castiel could make dinner for him.  
The dream had started off as just two friends getting together and having a couple drinks with dinner, and had ended with Castiel pushed up against the kitchen counter with Dean's tongue down his throat and grinding his hard cock into his thigh. He had woken covered in sweat with a raging hard on that absolutely had to be taken care of immediately. the image of Dean standing before him, pulling his shirt off is what had taken him over the edge.  
Weeks had passed since he had seen Dean, not trusting his newly forming feelings for the green eyes man not to take over all his reason. Tonight would be the first time he had not only seen Dean, but also be in his apartment with him. Castiel knew things would be ok though, because Dean's daughter Darla was staying with him tonight. She was the sweetest little girl with her daddy's smile, and Dean loved her so much. Castiel had never seen his eyes sparkle as much as they did when he was looking at Darla. Dean and Darla's mother had gotten divorced a couple years ago. And while Darla lived with her mother primarily, Dean spent every moment he could with her.  
Castiel grabbed the gifts and packages of cookies from the back seat. He heft a small sigh before opening the door and walking up the stairs.  
"Castiel!" Darla cried out when she saw him through the living room doorway. He smiled taking off his shoes and walked into the living room. The tree in the corner was beautiful, Dean had the yule log with holiday music playing on the large flatscreen hanging on the wall.  
"Hello Dean"Cas said to the man sitting on the couch. He was wearing jeans and a white button up shirt.  
"Hey Cas, Thanks for coming by" He smiled, and Castiel felt his heart start beating a little faster.  
"How else would I be able to give you these" He smiled, looking down at Darla who was playing on her cell phone.  
"Darla, Cas has something for you, what do you say?"  
"Thank you Castiel." She said smiling up at him, putting her phone down and taking the gift from his hand."Can I open it now?"  
"Of course you can." He said as he handed the other gift to Dean.  
"Thank you" Dean said as he took the gift, watching Darla rip into the paper.  
Castiel watched Darla as well, and smiled as he saw her face light up at the two books that he had gotten for her.  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you Castiel! I love them."  
"Gee Cas, how did you know she liked those books? they are two of her favorite series. What did you do go to the library and check her records?" Dean chuckled.  
"I have my ways." Castiel winked at him, not realizing that Dean was being serious, but when he continued to look at him with question in his eyes, Castiel continued " I wen straight to the source." he paused "you silly. I asked you a few weeks ago. You told me what books she likes." he laughed.  
Dean's laugh filed the room as he realized his foolishness. "Of course, now I remember"

Darla had gone back to playing with her cell phone, and Castiel watched Dean as he opened his gift. "I don't even have to look at it, I know its awesome because you picked it out." Dean said as he pulled the green t-shirt out of the wrapping paper. Castiel reveled in the smile that spread across his face as he saw the image of Yoda on the front of the shirt. "Thank you Cas!"  
"You're welcome Dean"  
"hey Darla, why don't you ask Cas if he wants to stay for some cookies?"  
Darla looked from Dean to Cas "Yea Cas, please, will you stay? We're making cookies for Santa."  
"I'd love to stay." Castiel said, un-buttoning his jacket.  
"Actually" Dean said, grabbing his phone "I think it's time for the cookies to come out of the oven. Why don't you take the expert out in the kitchen and see what he thinks."

Castiel couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at that as he looked at Dean and just shook his head a little.  
"Come on Darla, lets go check those cookies, they smell like they are ready"  
Darla raced out to the kitchen and Cas followed, taking off his coat and hanging it on the back of the stool that sat next to the counter. Darla had already opened the oven door when he got there and he could see the cookies were indeed done.ordering on too done.  
"Ok, they're ready, now I just need an oven mitt" Darla reached opened the drawer next to the stove and pulled out a mitt for him.  
Castiel took the cookies out just as Dean walked into the kitchen. He walked over and pulled out a spatula started to removed the cookies from the sheet. Castiel grabbed his wrist "Let them set for a minute"  
Meanwhile Darla sat up on the counter and was trying to find a fun user name for her game, in which she was a penguin. The three of them tossed names back and forth for her to try as Castiel started to remove the cookies to the cooling rack. Dean grabbed the oven mitt and picked up the sheet and brought it over to him, so he didn't have to walk back and forth between the counters. from the outside looking in, Castiel thought that this must look very domestic, and he smiled as a warm feeling rushed over him.

After finding a name for Darla's penguin that wasn't already taken and each of them eating a cookie, Darla went to get ready for church. Castiel sat on one of the stools by the island watching Dean as he cleaned up.  
"So church huh?" Castiel asked.  
"Yea. Growing up we went to church. My family wasn't super religious, but we went on christmas. I just thought that I should at least give Darla he opportunity to see what it's all about." Dean explained.  
"No, I get it. We went to church when I was really little. My dad went through a phase where we were going pretty regularly. By the time I was a teenager though we stopped going. My dad and I would have conversations about religion and he just wanted us to be exposed to it, so we could make our own decisions on what we wanted to believe."  
"Right, thats what I want for Darla.I asked her if she wanted to go and she did. There's been a couple times when she didn't feel like it and we didn't and if it ever gets to the point where she doesn't want to anymore, we won't. But for now she likes it."  
"That's good" Castiel smiled up at Dean, who returned the smile with a soft one of his own.  
"So, do you want to go to church with us tonight?" Dean asked with a smirk.  
"Thanks, but I'm afraid the church may burn down if I step foot in. I'd hate to ruin Christmas for everyone." Castiel chuckled.  
Dean laughed as he walked out to the dining room, calling for Darla "How's it going sweetie?" Castiel watched him, staring at his ass and thighs and thinking to himself just how sexy they were. He shook his head and looked toward the stove again as he heard Darla yell back a yes and Dean walked back into the kitchen.  
"So did you and your family have your holiday party?"  
"Yea, we did, at my sisters on Saturday. It was nice, but I've been having a hard time getting into the spirit this year. I don't know why, just really not feeling it, I mean, I didn't even decorate." Castiel said softly, looking down at the counter top, swirling his finger around the pebble design.  
"Yea man, I've had a few of those."  
"So, you have Darla every other year?"  
"yea, this is our first Christmas eve and morning here. I'm excited to share it with her. And her having her own room here makes it easier too."  
Just then Darla came bounding into the kitchen, wearing a beautiful cream colored lacy dress. She swirled around as Castiel stood up. "Darla, sweetie, you look so beautiful."  
"Thank you Castiel." She smiled her cutest little smile up at him.  
"Ok Darla, go get your jacket, and let the dog out before we go." Dean said kissing his daughter on the head.  
Castiel grabbed his coat and walked through the house. Darla was already down stair and let the dog out. Castiel joined her at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Dean. Darla let the dog back in and took him upstairs as Dean came down.  
"Come on Darla, we're going to be late" Dean yelled up to her. Castiel opened the door and waited for them to come out. The air was cool, but not nearly as cold as it would be normally. The winter had been unseasonably warm.  
Castiel looked up as Dean and Darla walked out closing the door behind them.  
"Daddy, are we walking?" Darla said hopping around the driveway playfully.  
"No, sweetie, we're going to dive around and look at Christmas lights after."  
"Oh ok!"  
"Have a good night you two." Castiel said  
"You too Cas. Darla, say thank you again to Cas."  
"thank you for the books Castiel." Darla said cheerfully.  
"you are welcome sweetie. Can I have a hug?" Castiel knelt down and Darla wrapped her arms around him.  
"Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed as she ran around the car to get in.  
Castiel stood back up and faced Dean, who held his arms out to him and pulled him into a hug. It took Castiel by surprise, they had never hugged before. Castiel relaxed a little into Dean's embrace and took a deep breath, breathing in the subtle smell of his after shave. Before he realized what he was doing he let out a soft sigh, and then suddenly embarrassed, he let go of Dean and took a step back.  
"Merry Christmas Dean. " Castiel said taking another step back. He felt that if he didn't leave now, he may end up doing something he'd regret. Though he really really didn't want to leave.  
"You too Cas." Dean smiled, before turning toward the car. He paused and turned back around. "Hey Cas? Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us? I mean, I know the service isn't really your thing, but Darla is singing and we're going to look at lights after. I'm sure Darla would really like it if you came." He looked up and smiled softly."I'd really like it too."  
Castiel's heart leapt in his chest, he really had no interest in the whole church thing, but if it meant he got to spend more time with Dean, and Darla of course, then he would suffer through it. "I'd love to Dean." Castiel smiled.  
"Great, get in, we're already running late"

The church service was not as intolerable as Castiel had thought it may be. Not with Dean sitting next to him, and Darla was too cute for words standing up front singing her little heart out. Still he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when they walked out of the church.  
"Daddy, are we going to look at Christmas lights now?" Darla asked running circles around the two of them as they walked up the street to the car.  
"Yes sweetheart, be careful don't fall."  
"Yay!" Darla exclaimed, coming up next to Castiel and taking his hand. "Are you coming with us Castiel?"  
"If that's ok with you, I would love to go look at lights with you."  
"Yes yes yes!" Darla said jumping up and down. Castiel helped her into the car before getting in himself. He couldn't remember the last time he just drove around looking at lights. It had to of been when he was a kid. The best part was listening to Darla in the back seat ooh-ing and aww-ing at them all. They drove around town before heading out driving down some back roads finding some really pretty ones. Darla sang Christmas carols in the back seat, coaxing Dean and Castiel to join her in a few of them. They drove around for over an hour and at some point Darla had completely passed out.  
Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I guess she was a little tired." he chuckled.  
Castiel placed his hand on the center console as he turned around to look. "Yea, she's out" He turned back around smiling. "Thank you for inviting me Dean. This was really fun."  
There was a moment of silence in the car as they drove, heading back to Dean's place. Castiel was reveling in the peace that had some over him when he felt warmth on his hand. He snapped his head sideways looking down as Dean took his hand to his own. "I couldn't imagine sharing this night with anyone else. Thank you for coming along." Dean smiled giving Castiel a wink before turning his head back toward the road.  
A smile spread across Castiel's face as he in turn held onto Dean's hand.

Castiel sighed at the loss of warmth when Dean pulled his had away as they pulled into the driveway. "You wanna come up for awhile?" Dean asked, turning off the car.  
Castiel simply nodded his head, not trusting his voice. They got out of the car, Dean walking around to get Darla out. When she refused to wake up, Dean simply carried her, tossing Castiel the keys asking him to unlock the door for him.

Castiel took off his shoes and jacket, and walked into the living room. He was looking at photos of Dean and Darla when heard the sound of little feet running down the hall, turning he saw Darla come running in her Christmas nightgown. "Castiel, Santa's coming tonight! I need to put out his cookies and milk" Castiel chuckled as she ran into the kitchen her hair bouncing as she went.  
Dean walked into the living room. "I'll just be another minute or two."  
Castiel smiles, "no rush. take your time."  
It was another moment or two when Darla came back in the living room with a plate of cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. She set them on the small table next to the tree and turned to Castiel. "Castiel, will you be here in the morning after Santa comes?"  
Castiel swallowed hard and looked over at Dean who was standing in the doorway. "Uh, I don't know sweetie."  
"I hope so! Merry Christmas Castiel!" She said hugging his leg before running back down the hall to her room. He watched her and met Dean's gaze. Dean crooked a smile and shrugged slightly before following her.  
Castiel turned back toward the tree and sighed deeply. His heart was racing and his stomach was in knots with nerves. Dean came out and walked up behind him, placing his hand on the small of his back, and even though he thought it would make him more nervous, instantly he felt relaxed, like this had happened a hundred times before.  
"She passed right out." Dean chuckled Castiel turned toward him, their faces mere inches apart. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
Castiel licked his lips and nodded, still not trusting his voice. Dean smiled and walked to the kitchen. He stood there looking at the tree, admiring the handmade ornaments that Darla must have made over the years. He chuckled a little when he found one that Dean himself must have made when he was a child.  
When Dean came back out he had two bottles of beer and he handed one to Castiel. He immediately took a swig, causing Dean to chuckle again. When Castiel pulled the bottle away from his mouth he smiled at Dean, who then took the bottle back from him. Castiel cocked his head to the side in question as Dean set both bottles on the stand by the tv. He turned back around and smiled softly at him.  
"Dean?" Castiel's voice cracked after a moment.  
"Do you see where you are standing Cas?" Dean smirked  
Castiel looked around him, not fully understanding the question. When he looked back at Dean he noticed his eyes were raised, looking above his head. Castiel slowly lifted his head, looking up to the ceiling. Hanging above his head was a small bunch of mistletoe. He snapped his head back down and was suddenly face to face with Dean, who had stepped closer without a sound. There faces were so close that Castiel could smell the beer on Dean's breath.  
Dean slid his fingers under the hem of Castiel's t-shirt and slid his hand around to the small of his back again, pulling him in, closing the last inches between their bodies. "I have been waiting to do this since you walked in tonight Cas."  
Castiel barely had the time to process the words before Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's. It was soft and sweet, without any urgency. Castiel closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the moment. He let out a soft whimper when Dean broke the kiss. When he opened his eyes he saw that Dean was staring at him with a soft smile.  
"you ok Cas?" Dean said "That wasn't to forward of me was it?" His hold on him started to loosen as he went to back away.  
"nnnoo..." Castiel stuttered when he finally found his voice. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this one held a little more passion as Castiel took control, gliding his tongue over Dean's lips before he opened up to him and met his tongue with his own. The kiss deepened as Dean ran his hands under Cas' shirt and up his back, pulling him in as close as he could.  
When they broke the kiss again panting, they looked at each other with lidded eyes and smiled. "Merry Christmas Cas." Dean said softly, nuzzling into his neck. "thank you Dean, this is the best Christmas ever" Castiel replied running his fingers into his hair, he had never been happier about saying yes to going to church in his life.

********************************************************************************************************************

"Would you like to stay Cas?" Dean asked softly after a few minutes.  
Cas pulled back, and looked at Dean quizzically then glanced over his shoulder looking down the hall. Dean chuckled lightly placing a light kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Easy there tiger, I'm not suggesting sex." Dean smirked, grabbing Castiel's ass and pulling him in hard against his body. "At least not tonight. The couch is super comfortable though. And I know that Darla would love it if you were here in the morning when she got up."  
Castiel thought for a moment, he really had no plans and couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be. "I'd love to stay Dean."  
"Good" Dean pulled him in for another kiss, soft and sweet. "Wanna snuggle on the couch and watch a movie?"  
"By watch a movie, do you mean make out like horny teenagers?" Castiel quipped, then bit his lip, shocked that he had actually said it.  
Dean let out a low growl "I do now." he said slipping his tongue into Castiel's mouth kissing him until they were both breathless again. At some point during their make-out session, they had moved to the couch, and their kissing transformed from fast and needy to slow and lazy. Neither of them took notice when exactly the kissing had stopped and it wasn't long after that that they both dozed off, Dean laying back on the couch with Castiel tucked snugly between his legs, arms wrapped around his torso, head resting on his chest.

It took Castiel a moment to realize where he was when he opened his eyes. He was laying alone on the couch with a blanket draped over him. Darla was sitting on the floor in front of the tree staring in awe at the gifts that now surrounded it.  
When she heard him stirring behind her she quickly got up and ran over to him with the biggest smile on her face and her eyes full of sparkle. "Castiel! It's Christmas! Look, Santa came!" she said jumping around.  
"He certainly did. You must have been a VERY good girl this year Darla." Castiel said with a smile of his own. This was something about Christmas that he missed every year, not having a family of his own. He remembered the joy of Christmas morning from when he was growing up, the joy and wonder at what Santa had brought, the twinkling of the lights against the shiny wrapping paper under the tree. This was his favorite part, the calm that came before the rising of the sun, that moment right before light burst across the sky.  
Castiel saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Dean standing in the doorway just watching. His eyes were soft and a gentle smile played across his lips. Those soft, beautiful lips, and all at once Castiel could feel himself blush at the memory of how those lips felt against his own.  
Darla saw Dean at the door way and bounded toward him "Daddy! Daddy! Look! Santa came! And Castiel stayed over too! This is the best Christmas day ever! Can we open our gifts?" she said pulling at his t-shirt guiding him toward the tree.  
"Sure thing sweetie! But first why don't you go and make sure Maddie has food in her dish" Dean bent down and gave his daughter a hug, then let her go off into the dining room to do her chore. He stood and walked over to where Castiel was now sitting on the couch, blanket still draped over him.  
"Hello Dean" Cas said, his voice still rough from sleep"  
"Hey Cas, sorry to have left you here alone. I just didn't think..."  
"No" Castiel interrupted "you don't have to explain. I completely understand, Darla is number one priority." he smiled and touched Dean's hand.  
Dean returned the smile "There's a t-shirt and some sweatpants laying on my bed if you wanted to change."  
"Thank you." Castiel threw back the blanket and stood, coming face to face with Dean, he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and ears and he swallowed hard. God he was so beautiful.  
"You know how badly I want to kiss you right now Cas?" Dean whispered, his hand softly trailing up Castiel's arm, sending so very through his body. "Please tell me you'll stay today? Darla goes back to her mom's at noon. We can spend the afternoon together." Dean flicked his tongue across his lips, staring into Castiel's eyes.  
"I wouldn't want to intrude on your morning with Darla. This is special family time. " Castiel started to back away.  
Dean grabbed his arm, just tight enough to stop his movements. "You are family Cas. Darla is thrilled you are here. Please stay"  
Castiel pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and nodded "Ok Dean, I'll stay" Castiel was half way down the hallway when he felt a hand on his shoulder that stopped him and turned him around. Before he could even process what was happening Dean pressed his entire body up against him, their mouths colliding and then moving together gently.  
The kiss was brief but full of fire. "Cas" Dean growled "you need to stop doing things that make me want to eat you. Just being near you is hard enough, but when you bite your lip like that, and look at me with those beautiful blue eyes... I... Just... I dont know if I'm going to be able to control myself." Dean planted a softer kiss at the corner of his mouth.  
"I.. I'm sorry Dean.... I.. I'll try" Castiel stuttered, pushing himself gently into Dean's body once more before turning away continuing down the hall.  
When he reached Dean's room he saw the clothes that he had left laying on the bed. Castiel sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment. Trying to wrap his head around the events of the last 12 hours. When he had stopped by last night, he hadn't thought that he would be still here in the morning, let alone everything else that had happened, and most certainly not the promise of what was yet to come this day. He felt his heart swell in his chest, he didn't know that this was what he wanted. Dean, yes, of course he wanted Dean. Those feelings had been developing for awhile, but he thought they were purely physical. Dean was a gorgeous specimen, those green eyes and those perfect lips. The way his tongue rested just behind his slightly parted teeth when he smiled... Oh and those crinkles around his eyes... Not to mention, the man has an amazing ass... Castiel sighed. But these other feelings revolved around Dean as a dad. The way he was when Darla was around, so open and loving. That little girl was his everything, and now he was sharing that part of his life with Castiel. Waking up this morning and sharing in the joys of Christmas morning with them. That was more than he could have hoped for, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping for many more years of it.  
When Castiel walked out into the living room Dean was sitting on the floor watching Darla unwrap the last of her gifts. Castiel just stood there and watched the two of them together, perfectly content in the happiness he felt. Darla unwrapped her last gift, a barbie doll, she jumped up and ran over to Castiel "Look Castiel! look what my daddy got me! Isn't she beautiful?"  
Castiel knelt down to look at the doll. "She is beautiful Darla." His hand wiped the hair out of her face, "But I know a certain little girl who's even more beautiful" he winked at her.  
She giggled and took his hand, pulling him toward the tree "Come see what else I got Castiel" Castiel willingly followed where she pulled him, watching as she swooped down grabbing her gifts and telling him about them. Dean had moved to the couch, it was his turn to watch. When Castiel looked at him, he saw a softness to his face that was reserved for Darla, one of love and admission, only Dean wasn't just watching Darla, he was looking at him too. Castiel got lost for a moment looking at Dean, when all of a sudden Darla squealed. "Oooh! Daddy look!" both sets of eyes quickly moved to the little girl who had a huge smile on her face and was pointing above Castiel's head. He knew in an instant that he had once again stopped under the mistletoe. "Mistletoe Castiel! You know what that means right?" she giggled.  
He swooped down gathering her into his arms and lifting her up. "I sure do! It means you owe me a kiss!" he teased, sending her into another giggling fit. She puckered her lips and gave him a big wet smack on the cheek. "Well that just might be the best kiss I've had in quite some time" he said, putting her back down giving her a wink.  
She giggled again before running over to Dean and grabbing his hand, pulling him off the couch and toward Castiel. "Now it's your turn daddy. You gotta give Castiel a kiss too!" Castiel felt his face flush, and was surprised to see color rising in Dean's cheeks as well. "C'mon you gotta, its the rules"  
"Rules are rules" Dean said with a shrug, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Castiel's lips. His lips were warm and he smelled of coffee, and all Castiel could think was just how amazing this day was shaping up to be.  
Darla giggled again, quickly losing interest in her father and Castiel. She gathered up her toys and went into her room. Once they heard the door close, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled him in closer. "Best kiss you've had in quite sometime huh?" he asked teasingly.  
Castiel smirked "Well, it was" he paused leaning in flicking his tongue across then pulling Dean's bottom lip between his teeth teasingly. "From a girl at least." his smile widened.  
Dean chuckled before grabbing the back of Castiel's head and pulling him into a deep kiss. "I'm going to devour you later. I hope you know that." he sighed  
"I'm very much looking forward to that." Castiel replied, nipping at his jawline. "For now though" he said pecking softly at his lips "breakfast?"  
Castiel gave Dean another quick peck and pulled away, heading toward the kitchen. He was going to make Dean and Darla his breakfast specialty, French toast. Once he was in the kitchen he made quick work of figuring out where everything was that he needed and pulled it all out onto the counter. He was so focused, that he hadn't noticed Dean had followed him and was now watching him from the doorway. He gave him a quick smile and waved him away with his hand. "I've got this, now go and spend the morning with your daughter" he said, turning to the refrigerator and grabbing the eggs.  
When he turned back toward the counter, Dean had moved closer. "I can't believe how at home you look in my kitchen, and wearing my clothes." Dean came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Castiel once more and nuzzling into his neck.  
Castiel sighed, leaning back into him, tilting his head back, allowing Dean access to place soft kisses on his neck. "Dean, if you keep this up, there won't be any breakfast, and Darla is in the other room." He allowed Dean once more nibble at his neck before shrugging out of his embrace and turning to face him.  
"I can't help it Cas, after that kiss last night, this is all I can think of, especially because you are right here. " Dean said grabbing Castiel's ass with both hands and pulling him in again.  
Castiel quickly pulled back, and took two steps away, keeping Dean at least an arms length away. "Well, then one of two things is going to have to happen. One, I can leave and come back after Darla goes home" Castiel took note of the sadness that flashed across Dean's face, and fought back a happy little smile. "Or two, you can go spend time with your daughter while I make you the best French toast you have ever eaten. And then later, after Darla goes home, you can have me whatever way you desire." Castiel stepped closer placing a light kiss of his nose.  
"Whatever way I desire huh? " Dean asked with a smirk  
"ANY way you desire " Castiel replied  
Dean let out a low groan and pushed Castiel back into the counter "What if I desire to have you on this here counter? "  
Castiel bit his lip, holding back a moan "Then you may have me on the kitchen counter" Castiel ran his hand down Dean's chest and let it rest on his hip for a moment, before pushing him backward. "But first, breakfast and spending the morning with Darla." Castiel took back control of his resolve that Dean was very efficiently melting a moment ago. "Now, get out of my kitchen and let me cook."  
Dean chuckled as he backed out of Castiel's way, allowing him to get back to the task at hand. "Cas, technically this is my kitchen."  
"If I'm in it, it's mine. I'm the expert remember?" he said with a wink "Now, go"  
Castiel finished making the French toast, and delighted in the he way both Dean and Darla devoured the plate he had set on the table. After breakfast Darla asked to watch a movie, so after clearing the table, they made their way to the living room. Dean and Darla picked out a movie and Castiel got comfortable on the couch.  
"No Castiel, you can't sit there. " Darla said once the movie was in "Here daddy" she said taking Dean's hand and leading him to the couch "You sit here" Dean sat down at the end of the couch where Darla had pointed. "Now Castiel, you sit here" she pointed to the spot on the couch next to Dean" Castiel looked at Dean who just shrugged, then he scooted down the couch. "No, closer. I want to sit on both of your laps, come on Castiel scoot closer, daddy won't bite"  
"Yea , come on Cas" Dean said reaching around his shoulders and pulling him in closer. "I'll save the biting for later" he whispered before Cas snuggled into him and Darla crawled up onto his lap. She snuggled in under Dean's other arm, her legs draped over both of their legs. They all settled in and watched the movie, Dean absently running his fingers through Castiel's hair the whole time.  
When the movie finished Dean sent Darla to her room to get dressed and get her things around to go to her mother's. The moment he heard the door close Dean pulled Castiel in for a kiss. "I just can't get enough of these damn lips Cas."  
Castiel let out a low moan "Dean" he pressed into him, running his hand over his chest and cupping his face. "You need to go get dressed. It's almost time to take Darla to her mother's." he kissed Dean gently "I'll be here when you get back" Castiel reluctantly pulled himself away and stood up, holding his hand out to Dean. Dean took Castiel's hand and immediately pulled him into his arms again once he stood up. "Dean. Seriously, go get dressed" Castiel said with a bit of force.  
"Damn Cas, be careful with that forceful tone, you're giving me tingles." Castiel squinted his eyes at him, in an attempt to look stern. "All right, I'm going" Dean reached around and slapped his ass "But you better be ready for me when I get back" he winked at him and headed to his room.  
Castiel went into the kitchen to finish cleaning up after breakfast. When he heard the door close and Dean's Impala roar to life in the driveway he walked out into the foyer just in time to see the car back out down the drive. He wasn't sure how much time he'd have before Dean got back, so he quickly rushed to the bathroom, stripping off his cloths and starting the water. He opened the medicine cabinet, moving things around, he found what he was looking for. He took and set the small jar on the side of the tub, before climbing in under the spray of the hot water. He quickly washed his hair and body, letting the hot water pour over him. He took a deep breathe to calm his anxiousness. He had been wanting this for so long with Dean. Now here he was, in Dean's apartment, standing naked in his shower, washing with his shampoo and body wash. And soon, he would have Dean's hands all over him. Castiel smiled at the thought.  
After he finished toweling off, he was sure to put the small jar back where he found it, and he put back on the clothes he borrowed from Dean, forgoing his own boxer briefs. 'They'll just get in the way later' he thought. After returning from the bedroom with a couple small items he placed on the shelf next to the kitchen door, he went to work to finish washing, drying and putting away the dishes. He was washing the last of the pans when he heard the Impala's engine cut off in the driveway. A wave of excitement washed over him, and his dick twitched with anticipation. This was it, Dean was finally going to be his. Castiel forced a calming breath as he dried the last pan and put it away. He turned to hang up the towel and saw Dean standing, face flushed with hungry eyes in the doorway.  
"Hello Dean" Castiel said, taking a step closer, and hanging the towel on the handle of the fridge.  
"Hey Cas " Dean replied, taking a step of his own. They were now mere inches from each other.  
The anticipation was racing through Castiel's body and he began to shake as he reached out and placed his hand on Dean's arm. He smiled at him nervously as he closed the last inches between them, their bodies now flush against one another. Castiel let out a soft shaky sigh as Dean wrapped his arm around his lower back and pulled him in closer and took his mouth with his own. His tongue sliding out and over Castiel's lips gently before he parted them allowing Dean entry.  
Dean swirled his warm tongue around his mouth as his hands wandered over his back, hungrily pulling their bodies closer and closer. Castiel's body still trembled wanting more, needing more. Dean broke the kiss and looked in Castiel's eyes. "Cas, you're shaking" he said kissing him gently "Are you ok with this?"  
"Yes Dean, I'm ok with this." Castiel moved his hand from Dean's arm placing it tenderly on his cheek. Dean closed his eyes and nuzzled into the touch. "I just want you so bad, have wanted this for so long. I... Im just having a hard time believing it's real"  
Dean opened his eyes, catching Castiel's "Oh believe me, this" he grabbed Castiel's ass and ground his hips into him letting out a low groan "This is very real"  
Castiel's eyes fluttered at the sensation of Dean's already hard dick pressing against his own. He bit his lip and moaned softly as Dean did it again... And again until Castiel's breath was coming quick and he in turn was grinding himself against Dean. "D... DEAN" he moaned with lips parted "I need you, please Dean, need you"  
Dean kissed his mouth hard before moving his lips over his jawline, kissing and nipping his way down his neck to his collarbone, stopping a few times to suck deep remarks into his skin, pulling the dirtiest moans from Castiel, which only encouraged him to continue.  
Castiel's hands were now wrapped around Dean, pushed below the waistline of his jeans kneading his ass, pulling him in closer. In a smooth motion, after deciding, there were entirely too many layers between them, Castiel moved his hands over Dean's hips, catching the hem of his shirt and running them up the length of his torso, forcing Dean back he pulled the shirt over his head. He took advantage of the situation by leaning forward and taking Dean's nipple into his mouth, at first slowly rolling his tongue over the pink flesh until it was hard, then taking it between his teeth, biting down gently. Dean groaned loudly, grabbing the back of Castiel's head and pulling him in closer holding him there. Castiel opened his mouth wider and succeed hard, running his tongue over the hard nipple until Dean was whimpering. He then moved his mouth to the other, while still tweaking the first with his fingers. It was only after he had reduced Dean to a quivering moaning mess that he moved on, kissing and nibbling his way down his stomach, dropping to his knees before him. He ran his tongue over the skin above the denim waist band, then grabbing Dean's ass and pulling him into his face, Castiel mouthed over the front of his jeans, where Dean's dick was impossibly hard trapped just beneath the denim.  
Dean bucked his hips into Castiel slowly, moaning and reaching down running his hands through his hair. When he just couldn't take it anymore, he reached up, unbuttoning his jeans, he needed to relieve some of the pressure. His dick was trapped in a denim prison and being tortured by the most gorgeous mouth he'd ever seen. Castiel looked up at him, his face flushed, his lips pink and swollen, and "Fuck Cas, you're so fucking perfect"  
Castiel smiled up at Dean, he slapped his hands away and took the zipper in his teeth, pulling it slowly down. His nose was filled with the musk of Dean's arousal, and then suddenly his cock sprung free, practically slapping Castiel in the face. Castiel's eyes went wide as he stared at it. The pink head already leaking, the long vein popped out looking ready to bust. He slowly liked his lips and looked up at Dean who had his eyes locked on Castiel. "Dean, may I?" he asked in a low voice, running his hands up Dean's thighs, grabbing the waist of his jeans and tugging down slightly to free his ass.  
"God, yes Cas, please" Dean said in a hushed tone.  
That was all Castiel was waiting for, he lunged up, licking a thick wet stripe from Dean's balls to the tip, where he swirled his tongue gathering the bead of precum that had formed, before running his tongue back down to the base, then capturing his balls with his lips, sucking them both into his mouth. Dean let out a guttural moan above him and leaned forward, catching himself on the counter.  
"Fucking fuck Cas!" he heard Dean groan above him and he smiled. Scooting on his knees he guided Dean around until he was leaning against the counter, the last thing he needed was for Dean to fall and give himself a concussion. And if he was already losing his balance, Cas would hate to think what would happen when he continued. Because Castiel was just getting started.  
Dean forced his eyes to stay open and watch the beautiful blue eyed man that was kneeling before him. As much as he wanted to get lost in the sensations that Castiel was sending through his body, he fucking loved looking at his angelic face. Castiel locked his eyes on him and ran his tongue over his lips, and Dean bit his own holding back a moan. Castiel then flicked his tongue out and swirled it over the head of his dick before swallowing him down in one smooth motion. And it was a good thing that Castiel had the foresight to turn them around, because Dean could no longer feel his legs as he watched the dark haired man bob up and down, his dick hitting the back of Castiel's throat every time, and Castiel's gaze never leaving his own.  
Castiel kept his eyes locked on Dean's as he took him fully into his mouth. He tasted amazing and Castiel loved the feel of him in his mouth, the tip of his dick pressing hard against his throat as he bobbed his head down. He watched Dean's face his perfect lips forming an 'O' as he in turn watched Castiel. He ran his hands over Dean's thighs, reaching back and cupping his balls and Dean thrust hard into his mouth, shoving his dick even further down his throat. Castiel pulled his mouth off taking a deep breath "Fuck my face Dean"  
Dean gasped a little at the request, finding his legs beneath him, took a fist full of Castiel's hair holding his head in place and thrust his dick into his open mouth hard, letting out a deep groan as he hit the back of his throat again.  
Castiel placed his hands on Dean's thighs and slacked his jaw as Dean pounded into his mouth. Little whimpering moans escaping him when he could take a breath. Dean's rhythm slowed as he leaned back into the counter and Castiel took control once more, bobbing his head quickly and then pressing forward taking Dean as deep as he could and holding himself there for a moment, until he heard Dean exhale above him "Fuck Cas". He swallowed hard before pulling his mouth off with a loud popping noise. He took a deep breath and licked his lips, moving to take him into his mouth one again, but Dean reached down, capturing his mouth with his own instead, and pulling him to his feet.  
Dean plunged his tongue into Castiel's mouth, licking his way in and around, tasting himself on his tongue and lips. He ran his hands down Castiel's body pulling his shirt up and off, breaking the kiss only long enough for the fabric to pass between them before his mouth was ravaging Castiel's lips and jaw once more. His teeth scraping over the delicate skin of his neck, his tongue running over the red marks he had left earlier. His hands ran down Castiel's body sliding them under the waistband of the pajama pants and grabbing his ass tightly pulling him into his body as his fingers pushed in between his cheeks. Dean broke the kiss with a gasp as his fingers met the slick eager hole "mmm Cas" Dean moaned into his neck "Fuck baby, you're so sweet, you got yourself all ready for me?" Dean continued to lick and nip at his throat as Castiel pushed back into his exploring fingers, biting Dean's fingers dipped into him. Dean gripped him tightly and turned him around, lifting him onto the counter, and pulling his pants off in one swift movement. He took a step back and just looked at Castiel, sitting naked on his kitchen counter. He was never going to be able to walk into this kitchen and not see this sight. "God Cas you're so fucking beautiful"  
"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me all day, or are you gonna get over here and fuck me?" Castiel scooted back on the counter a little and pulled his legs up, exposing his wet and ready hole. "Its all yours Dean." he said as he ran his own hand between his leg pushing two fingers into his ass, throwing his head back with a moan.  
"Fuck!" Dean growled. Taking a quick moment to take off his own pants that were still gathered around his ankles. Watching with envy as Castiel fucked himself back on his own fingers. Dean didn't take his eyes off Cas fingers as they pumped in and out of his greedy ass, he simply stepped forward and added one of his own delighting in the sounds that came from Castiel as he hooked his finger finding that magical button on his first try. Castiel's hips bucked up into him as his own fingers pulled out and gripped his leg, spreading them wider to allow Dean full access. Dean quickly added another finger, hooking them with every thrust, grazing over Castiel's prostate.  
Castiel laid back on the counter and let the sensations of Dean's magical fingers take over him. With every thrust Dean was hitting that bundle of nerves and Castiel wasn't sure how much longer he'd last if he kept that up. "Dean" he whined "More, please... more" Castiel pushed his ass back into Dean's hands and hissed when he felt a third and then a fourth finger thrust into him.  
"How's that feel baby? Hmmm" Dean whispered leaning over him and kissing his chest, fingers still expertly thrusting in and out of him.  
"D...Dean....ungh" Castiel whimpered "n... Nn ... need you... Please Dean..." he begged, hitching his hips to meet Dean's thrusting fingers.  
Dean smiled, running his tongue over Castiel's nipples and then down his body. He gently kissed the tip of his cock, which twitched eagerly at the contact. Dean growled hungrily before grabbing the base of it with his free hand and taking the head into his mouth. When a whole new sound of desperation escaped Castiel's lips, Dean took him into his mouth fully, and a little too eagerly, his eyes watered as he choked around Castiel's cock. "Damn Cas, you make that look so easy"  
Castiel sat up as much as he could with Dean's fingers still in his ass and took Dean's face in his hands pulling him forward and kissing him sweetly. "No gag reflex" he winked "Over there" he nodded toward the door "Is a condom and extra lube. I need you in me now" he kissed him again before pushing him back, whimpering at the sudden loss of Dean's fingers.  
"Damn Cas, I like it when you're bossy, makes me all tingly" Dean said as he grabbed the small foil packet and bottle of lube.  
"Dammit Dean if you don't get over here and fuck me, I'm gonna have to finish myself." Castiel said laying back grabbing his dick and pumping it.  
Dean quickly ripped open the foil packet and rolled the condom on, walking back over to Castiel and taking his dick in his own hands stroking it at a slow and steady pace. "You ready for me darlin?"  
"God yes Dean, please!" Castiel moaned beneath him.  
Dean let go of his cock and gripped his thighs, sliding him toward the edge of the counter and closer to him. He pushed up on his thighs and lined himself up with Castiel, pushing softly watching as the head disappeared in the tight ring of muscle. Dean felt Castiel clench around the intrusion and he paused allowing him time to adjust. When he felt Castiel roll his hips he pushed in further until his balls were resting on his ass. "Oh fuck Cas" Dean let out in a sigh "You're so tight baby, God you feel so good" he pulled back just a little and pushed deep into him causing them both to moan. He leaned forward and took Castiel's mouth in a wet kiss. He thrust slowly into Castiel, still letting him adjust.  
Pleasure ripped through his body as Dean slowly began thrusting into him. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's hips tightly, trying to pull him impossibly closer. "Fuck Dean, God your dick feels amazing. Fuck me, fuck me hard, please Dean, fuck me with your huge cock." Castiel breathed as Dean began fucking into him. He wrapped his arms around Dean, grabbing his ass, digging his fingers in, still trying to pull him in even closer. Dean shifted slightly and thrust hard, hitting his prostate, a scream ripped from Castiel's lips and filled the room "Fuck yea! Do that a... Aah.. Ahhhh!" Castiel screamed again as Dean continued to hit his prostate. "Dean, Oh dean" he began to chant as Dean fucked him into the counter, his legs and arms still wrapped round him, as though he was afraid Dean was going to float away.  
"Cas... Ngh" Dean grunted as he quickened his pace, slamming his dick as deep and hard as he could into Castiel. The kitchen was filled with echoes of slapping skin and moans from them both. "Oh god baby, you feel so fucking good Cas. God it's like you were made for me. Oh.... Ngh.... OH Cas!" Dean's breath hitched as he raced closer to his orgasm, he could feel Castiel's cock trapped between their stomachs, sliding, slicked with precum, Dean was about to feel guilty about neglecting it when he felt Castiel tighten around him and suddenly there was a lot more moisture between them.  
"AAHHHH DEAN!" Castiel screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, he thrust himself up into Dean's torso as Dean contained to thrust into him, fucking him through his orgasm. Dean thrust a half a dozen times more and then Castiel felt his cock swell in his ass as Dean thrust in as far as he could, a deep moan breaking over his lips as he collapsed on top of him, heaving heavy breaths.  
When Dean regained control of his breathing he rolled slowly to the side, pulling free of Castiel and removing the condom. He tied it off and tossed it to the garbage can. He propped his head up on his arm and looked lovingly at his blue eyed man. "Cas" he said using his free hand to turn his face toward him "You know how amazing you are right?"  
"Hmmm? " Castiel moaned, "No Dean, you are the amazing one" he leaned forward and kissed him.  
"Ok, let's just both agree that the other thinks we are each amazing? How does that sound?" Dean reasoned  
"That sounds good to me" Castiel hummed, pressing his face into Dean's neck.  
Dean ran his hand over Castiel's chest and to his stomach. "What do you say we jump in the shower and get cleaned up?"  
Castiel moaned again snuggling further into Dean's neck in protest.  
"Tell you what, we go get cleaned up and then we can spend the day snuggled on the couch"  
Castiel sighed "Ok" he said, sitting up "Let's go" he pulled Dean with him off the counter and they walked passed their cloths strewn over the floor, there'd be time for them to pick up later. Right now the shower was calling their name.  
When they got to the living room Dean pulled Castiel to a stop before the tree. His eyes flicking above their heads a smile dancing across his lips. "You know, mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it" Dean said, quoting one of his favorite movies.  
"Yea?" Castiel asked, watching a touch of disappointment flicker across Dean's face, he stepped in closer, bringing his mouth to his "A kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it" he said pressing his lips into Dean's. "Merry Christmas Dean"  
A smile spread across Dean's face as he looked into Castiel's blue eyes "Merry Christmas Cas"


End file.
